This invention relates to telescoping and foldable platforms that can be carried by an off-the-road vehicle and assembled at a remote location.
More specifically, this invention relates to foldable cart platforms as described above wherein the cart is of particular utility in rescue operations.
Still more specifically, this invention relates to a foldable cart platform as described above wherein the cart is provided with structural and utilitarian components that are associated to the cart platform in a knocked down configuration and which can be securely deployed at a location where they are needed.